Midnight Dawn
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would it be like to be part of two worlds? the challenges, the success... the heart ache? my name is Renesme Carlie Cullen. And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1:Renesme

DARKEST SUNRISE-a fanfiction.

to those reading this for the first time this one would like to thank you due to the fact that this is the very first fan fiction posted on this site by moonmoonlight rurouni (^-^)  
to the others out there who've seen the previous post, this one apoligizes because this one is a fail at life and can't use a computer to save this one's life T_T  
thank you so much DarkSkye-dono for showing me how this thing works! and are you happy now Aisim-chan and Laylee-chan? this one finally posted it!

CHAPTER 1- Resnesme

I'm writing in my journal in class…is that a bad thing? I glance to my right and see Jessie staring at me. "what?" I whisper. I hear a throat being cleared behind me.

"Miss Cullen, I hate to intrude, but what exactly are you writing?" says .

"Just some notes." I say innocently, trying to keep a straight face. One of the benefits of being a half-vampire. I can write notes and still write in my journal. I love multitasking.

Before can ask me to read anything out to the class, the bell rings and we all make a mad dash to the door.

"Renny, writing I your journal again?" teases Jessie. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Please, Jessiebell." I grin as she grimaces at her full name that she oh so ferverently hates. "You know that I like writing stories."

"Well Renesme," she says primly, "You shouldn't be writing in the middle of class. I throw my head back and laugh. If only she knew.

My name is Renesme Carlie Cullen. Weird? Maybe, but I'm also imprinted with a werewolf. You think that's strange? Did I mention that I'm a half-vampire? And by just touching someone I can project my thoughts into their mind. Yeah that's my 'normal' Just to clarify, no I cannot turn anyone into a vampire, no I can't turn into a bat, and no I don't burst into flames every time I go outside into the sun. the blood thing…yeah, sure I like it, but I still eat normal food.

"Oh Renny." Jessie says in a sing-song, interrupting my thoughts. "It's Jacob.".

I blush insanely, as I watch my Jacob cross the field from his outdoor gym class. Jacob my protector. Jacob my best friend. Jacob my Jacob.

"Hey Nessie." Jacob says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, like what any other couple would do.

Jessie is nearly bursting from her frail attempts to contain her laughter due to my ridiculously red blush. –sigh- thanks mom.

I hear Jacob laughing and I start when I see that he's pressed my hand to his face.

"Come on, Peter's probably waiting for us." He laughs at my furious expression as Jessie watches us quizzically.

We walk inside and quickly grab our lunches from the cafeteria, leaving a trail of silence in our wake. We act like we don't notice, but I can't help but feel shunned. When I transferred here from my high school in Forks- partly because Alice had a vision of them coming to check on us, partly because I thought that it'd be fun to be an exchange student in Canada- the boys were drawn to me because of my looks, and the girls were wary because of them. When Jacob transferred as well-over protective fool…but it's sweet- the boys got the message and pose of the girls, (the popular ones..eesh) hated me for knowing him. Jessie and Peter were the only ones who treated me like I was normal.

"Renny," Jessie calls, "Get you head out of the clouds." I mentally slapped myself and hurried after them.

"Cullen. Black. McCartney." Peter nods as we join him by the 'wall', which is kinda self-explanatory. It's just a small brick wall dividing the school yard from the entrance to the school.

"Will you please stop calling me by my last name?" Jessie complains through a mouthful of salad. "I hate him. He gives a bad name to all Jessie's." And yes. Jessie's last name is McCartney. As in Jessie McCartney the singer.

"No, you are the just the sad, unfortunate soul who just had to be nicknamed Jessie with the last name of McCartney." Jake laughs.

Jessie shrieks and swats him with her bag, while Peter and I laugh.

I lean back onto the wall, suddenly weighed down by my…state of being, for lack of a better word. I'm shunned here posing as a human, and I also know that if I withdrew into vampire society, I'd still be shunned. I am almost one-of-a-kind. I'm not the only half-vampire, but I only remember meeting one other.

"Hey Renesme." I hear a cocky voice behind me. I sigh and plaster a smile on my face. "Hi Caleb." I say sweetly, but more than anything I want to ignore him. Caleb, the cocky, arrogant type who thinks that he can get anything from anyone by manipulating them.

"So I was wondering, you're game for coming with me to a movie this Friday right?" he says, totally ignoring Jessie and Peter. I can hear Jacob gritting his teeth behind me.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." I say. He frowns for a fraction of a second, but his smile reappears on his face again. "That's okay." He leans towards me, his face so close that I can smell his 'five gum' and his cinnamony scent. And if I were to lean just a fraction close. We'd be kissing. "I like you playing hard to get." He steps back and walks away. "Just you wait, I'll take you on a date yet." He calls over his shoulder.

"Would any of you be angry at me if I knocked his head off those skinny little shoulders of his?" Jacob growls, his hands quivering.

"No." Jessie snorts. "Jake." I warn, weaving my fingers through his and lightly touching his face, showing my thoughts throughout that conversation. _I have no feelings for him. You are my Jacob and I am your Nessie. NOTHING can ever, or will ever change that._

He smiles gently and gives me a quick kiss on the lips, as Peter and Jessie make retching noises in the background.

"Get a room." They say in unison. I smirk. "Speak for yourself." And I laugh at their twin looks of horror when the stare at me and back at each other.

YAY! first chapter done :) thank you for reading and please R&R! but if you don't (but please do) this one will still post the next chapter.  
this one apoligizes to the Jessie McCartney fans. This one likes him, but this one's Jessie doesn't...


	2. Chapter 2:Alec

hee hee hee ;P second post of the daaaayyy ;3 this one is finally understanding how these things work.  
meh now the waiting part happenes T_T  
no more posts until this one either A. gets a review, (no not counting you DarkSkye-dono but this one does live you) or B. finishes tying the next chapter.  
so in the mean time: PLEASE R&R

!  
IEEE! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Sephanie Myer, not this one... only problem: Alec, and Renesme won't shut up, and are constantly nagging this one to writ this fanfic. oh! and the same for the previous post.

Alec-san- Nagging?

Nessie-chan-oh come on Moonlight-chan, you know that you wanted to...:)

moonlightrurouni- -sulks in a corner but still loves the nagging voices in this ones head-

CHAPTER 2-Alec

"Come in." I say bluntly, as I hear my sister approach my door.

"Hello Alec." She says, wrapping her arms around my torso. I turn around mechanically. "What does Aro want?"

She smiles wryly. "Why do you always think that I'm here just because Aro told me to?" she comes and nestles her head onto my chest. "But you're right. Aro did send me."

I betray no emotion, but I cannot help but wonder if this small ache in my chest is the yearning for the sister-brother relationship that we supposedly had when we were humans, or just another sign that that I should go and hunt.

"Are we returning to Mexico? I ask bluntly. I hate Mexican blood. They always taste like spices.

"No." she pouter. "I am. But you're to track down the half-breed."

I blink. "What does that South American cross-breed have to do with us?" I feel a sharp, but quick stab of pain radiate through my body.

"The Cullen half-breed." She says, hissing almost. I grin, understanding her frustration.

"Little Jane is cranky." I say as I release my gift around me, protecting me from the pain that I know she will inflict on me.

When I come out of my trance, I see her glaring at me. She throws down a plane ticket at my feet and snarls as she stalks out of my room. "Don't cross me brother."

When I judge it to be safe, I pick up the ticket at my feet. "Canada?" I mutter._ Has their coven moved north?_ I glance around my room, taking in all of my books. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, The Simarillion, all of the classics including some modern books that I have taken a liking to, and wish to take with me. I grin as I toss the Mockingjay into my suitcase. President Snow got some things right. I think about the weather for a second and toss a sweater into my suitcase, considering the fact that it probably look suspicious if there wasn't anything but books in my suitcase, especially if I'm supposedly a human.

As I walk out of my room, I memorize exactly how I left it. "If Jane touches anything I'll kill her."

Pain. I grit my teeth, hating Aro for forcing me to fly with humans. I fidget in my clothes. A worn, leather jacket, torn jeans, Nike sneakers, and a rumpled top. 'To be less conspicuous.' Aro says. I long for my cloak.

"Next." An elderly lady says at a nearby checkout.

I hold my breath, and handed my ticket to her. She glances at me and smiles. "I see that you're visiting Canada." I nod , uninterested in her unimportant talk.

"Have a good trip hon'." She pats my hand and points me toward the gate. _Humans_ I smirked,_ so naive._

As I board my flight, I meet eyes with an average looking teenager girl, but I see her golden eyes widen. I stare back. Inside the plane I see her again, and she makes her way towards me, and slides into the seat beside me.

"I didn't expect to fine someone like me here." She says happily.

"Shouldn't we not talk?" I ask flatly.

"Nah, it's my gift. I can make any area invisible to anyone outside the bubble." She smiles sweetly. "For example."

I blink and she has disappeared. I blink again and she reappears. _Aro would want someone like her in our ranks._ I think to myself.

"What's your name?" I ask, acting curious.

"Elise. Elise Tanner." She says. "Yours?" "Alec." I say. "Alec…" she prompts, leaning forward. I stare back blankly. "Your last name." she explains. " I have no need of one." I sigh, ultimately bored.

"Oh." She says quietly, sensing my change of attitude.

Against my better judgement, I reach into my jacket and pull out my calling card, referring to our main house in Volterra. "Go here. You might find our society interesting." I explain, handing the card to her. she takes it uncertainly, but her hands linger on mine for a second too long. "Okay." She promises.

"Excuse me." a female flight attendant says behind me. "would you two like to share a blanket?"

I arch an eyebrow at Elise._ What happened to them not seeing us?_ Elsie looks down, embarrassed, and snatches the blanket from the attendant. When she finally leaves, Elise begins to gnaw on her lip. "Lets just say that I got distracted."

When the plane finally lands, I could tell that my eyes were darker than the night ske that welcomed me into this new country. As we leave the plane, I vaguely reister Elise asking to accompany me, but I flat out refuse.

What I need now was the rush. . after I got our of the air port, I ran to the nearest woods & stached my bags in a tree. I could hear the water crashing along a beach, the softest breath of wind as I flowed around me. I could scent the blood that I was seeking. This is what I need. This is what I want the most in the world. This is the Hunt.

that's it for now:D  
p.s WATCH 'I AM NUMBER FOUR' [the movie] it's sooo intense! this one loves you Alex Pettyfer-sama :3


	3. Chapter 3:Renesme

Hello! /\ _ /\ it's moony again. thank you once again for all the reviews (a grand total of THREE! no Misia-Alice-Annie-chan, you don't count, but like DarkSkye-dono, i love [not live..i fail] you.])

well any ways, please review, and this one will try to type as fast as possible

DISCLAIMER: does this one really have to say it? -sigh- *robotic voice* this one does not own twilight. copyright to stephanie myer.

Renny: ignore moony. she's just tired

moony: yeah, b/c of typing your life's story.

alec:...

moony/renny: WHAT'S WITH YOU? HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?

alec: excuse me but i'm not exactly 'calm'. to those who don't understand stay tuned for the next chapter.

moony: oh yeah, this one apoligies if you hate cliff hangers. if you think that you've got it bad, when this one sometimes shows Aisim-chan the story, this one has a bad habit of not finishing her sentences. not that this one would pull that on any of you...:)

CHAPTER 3-Renesme

"You're free tonight?" Caleb asks for the thousandth time to day. I sigh, trying to mask my exasperation. This is getting really old. I open my mouth to refuse him, but he beats me to it.

"Please? It's just gonna be a little bonfire just a few miles out from town. A bunch of other people are coming too. You can bring Jessie, Pete and Jake." He says, giving me puppy dog eyes. "Come on N'esme. It'll be fun."

I sigh, hoping that if I say yes, then he'll leave me alone. "Alright." I can tell that he wants to hug me or something, but I give him a look that makes him control himself. Then I smile and dashed away to find my friends.

"No." Jacob snarls, the moment the words 'Caleb invited' come out of my mouth.

"Come on." I plead, tugging gently on his arm. "I already told Jessie and Peter. They were so excited."

He sighs and I know that I've won the argument…per usual –grins impishly-

"Fine, but I'm coming phased." He says firmly. I just roll my eyes, but kiss his cheek happily, as we walk towards our next class.

It's already dark by the time we make it to the beach. The flames of the bonfire are leaping and dancing, flying off the logs. Peter and Jessie's eyes are alight with excitement.

"I've never been to anything like this before." She admits. I laugh at this revelation. "Jessie, the life and soul of the party itself, admits that she has never been to parties?" I say in mock horror. She scowls and punches ,y shoulder lightly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter smiling faintly at Jessie…interesting.

"You came!" cries Caleb, as he breaks away from the throng of people crowding the bon fire. He wraps me in a hug, and I search the tree line for Jacob's wolven figure. Caleb nods to Jessie and Peter before ushering us towards the bonfire.

"Whoo! Lookie here! Caleb goes to check the car for goodies and he brings back a girlie!" hoots Carson, Caleb's best friend. I just give him an icy glare that makes him fidget, then look away.

We sing and dance for what seems like hours until I feel a hand grasp my wrist. I turn to see that it's Caleb. I open my mouth to ask what's wrong, when he points towards the woods and mouths 'I want to talk to you'.

I silently follow him away from the others and into the trees. After walking for a while, we enter a clearing, lit only by moonlight.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask him, when a wooden stake whistles past my ear, a breath away from where my head was.

I turn slowly and find Caleb standing at the edge of the clearing, stakes in his hands. "Wha-?" but before I can get my question out, he lets loose a battle cry and attacks me.

Instinctively, I whirl around and give him a good hard kick in the chest which sends him flying into a tree.

He utters a word that is unrepeatable due to the fact that if my father, (or Jacob for that matter) heard me say it, they'd probably try to knock some sense into me…putting the situation mildly.

"Caleb what's going on?" I ask, my voice betraying my fear.

He glares back at me with hate in his eyes. "Filthy bloodsucker." He snarls picking himself up off the ground. I stare at him bewildered. "YES I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!" he screams at m, his eyes unable to mask his true fear and insanity. "You're always cold, you barely eat, you never take any food from any one because YOU DRINK BLOOD!" he lunges at me, but a great russet wolf barrels out of the trees and knocks him aside, growling, glancing at me to see if I'm okay.

"I'm fine," I stammer as Jacob gives me 'I-can't-believe-that-you-followed-this-jerk-into-the-woods-and-i-told-you-so' look.

"YOU STUPID WOLF, ATTACK HER ALREADY!" Caleb howls at Jacob.

_How? How does he know all of this? How does he know that before, under normal circumstances, Jacob would've also been the one attacking me?_ I think frantically. Jacob snaps at me and pushes me towards the woods. I get the message, and dash into the darkness.

After running for 15 minutes, I finally stop and check my surroundings.

I whip around towards the sound of rustling behind me. "Who's there?" I call out, scenting someone else in the area.

"I am." A voice says behind me.

A boy, around my age with midnight hair falling into his eyes walks into a pool of moonlight, not to far from where I'm standing. He's taller than me, and has the aura of someone who has lived a long time, and knows a lot more than he'll reveal. But I'm staring at his eyes. His dark, seemingly bottomless eyes. He's giving me a blank stare, but I can see another emotion. It's very subtle, but I think it's hurt.

"Who are you?" I whisper. He blinks bewilderedly and says "Thunder."

I smile shyly. "That's a nice name." I say finally.

"What?" that confused look is on his face again. Thunder. That's a cool name." I look at his still puzzled face. "Oh, did I get in wrong?"

he clears his throat. "My name's Hunter…Chase." He says, the corners of his mouth tilt up slightly.

"Pleased to meet you Hunter Chase." I say. I cannot stop staring. There's something about him. Something that draws me in, but something that also is telling me to run away.

"What's your name?" he asks, stepping towards me.

"Renny." I immediately say the nickname that I've grown to love, given to me by Jessie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Renny." He says, reaching up to touch my hair.

I close my eyes, and I feel him playing with some loose strands of my hair. A second later I hear Jacob running towards us. I open my eyes…but Hunter's gone…

see you next post!


	4. Chapter 4:Alec

Hello! /\ _ /\ it's moony again. thank you once again for all the reviews! Thanks also go to Aisim-dono for typing out the next chapter(s), and giving this one time to write other fanfics!

also and announcement: this one will now be only posting fanfics once or twice a week, due to the many things that are currently happening in this one's life. and by the way-

DISCLAIMER: this one still doesn't own Twilight, only the characters that appear in this fic that aren't in twilight are of this one's imagination...

Caleb:hey, what happened to my perspective in the story?

moony:? CALEB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

caleb: excuse me? but someone wanted a 'Caleb's perspective' of the story so here i am! - strikes self-important pose-

moony: that's happening later... SO GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE I SIC JACOB OR ALEC ON YOU!

* * *

I'm screaming like a madman as I pulverize the racks in the quarry that I chanced upon. I drop to the ground, and run my fingers through my hair, frustrated. I sigh and stare into the sky reliving those moments that have irrevocably changed my perspective of life.

***FLASHBACK***

**I run faster, scenting a whole group of humans. I abruptly come to a stop, when I pick up a scent that smells worse than a wet dog. _What are those shapeshifters doing here? _I wonder for a split second the clash in another direction.**

**A lone human's scent trail lingers around me. A delicious, entrancing scent that intrigues yet also repulses me. I run faster determined to find the human with this scent.**

**Finally I find the human, and I take one step forward and snap a branch under my foot.**

**"Who's there?" the human whips around and I am shocked speechless.**

**Her copper hair fall in waves around her face, shining in the moonlight. Her cheeks are flushed, probably from running. I dash to the other side of the clearing. "I am." I say stepping into the clearing.**

**And I see her eyes clearly for the first time. A creamy brown with subtle flecks of gold. Eyes that I know that can see past my lay exterior. There's an emotion that I can see in her eyes, but I cannot give a name to it.**

**"Who are you?" she whispers. _The Hunter. _I think, but her scent. Her overwhelming scent is making me reel and my words come out jumbled "Thehunter" I say.**

**She ducks her head and peaks at me from under her side bangs. "That's a nice name. Thunder."**

**"What?" I ask before I can consider what I'm saying.**

**She laughs and says "thunder. That's a cool name." I must've had a puzzled look on my face because her eyebrows knit together adorably and her bottom lips forms a small pout. "Oh did I get it wrong?"**

**I clear my throat to buy myself some time then against my common sense I say, "My name is Hunter… Chase." I feel the corners of my lips twitch at my failure of my fake name.**

**She gives me a winning smile. "Pleased to meet you, Hunter Chase."**

**On impulse I step towards her and screw up the courage to ask, "What's your name?" "Renny." She says.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you, Renny." I say softly, touching her hair. She closes her eyes, and I run my thumb across her lips, softer that a breath of air. Far away I hear the wolf coming towards us, and I disappear from the clearing.**

***FLASHBACK END***

I lay down across the ground and stare at the changing sky. Soon, the sun breaks and I begin to sparkle like a diamond. _Who is she and what right does she have to make me feel this way? _I think, punching a boulder that was unfortunately too close to where I was lying. Hope, humour, comfort, peace, and that curious feeling in my chest.

"Renny." I whisper softly to myself. And, as if they had minds of their own, the corners of my lips tilt upwards into a blissful smile.

* * *

see you next post!


	5. Chapter 5:Renesme

Hello to you all! once again, Moony's back! this one would like to say that this one knows that there was a post saying that there would be no other posts till later on this week, but that last post for mignight dawn is very short, so this post will be making up for the shortness...if that makes any sense _l

DISCLAIMER: still don't own it...

Renny: you do realize that this post is really short too right...?

Moony: -smashes face into the keyboard-

Alec: i always thought that humans were weird but is that normal?

Jessie:No that's just Moony...

Renny:! Jessie!

Jessie: hey Renny.

Renny: i'm so sorry!

Jessie: relax will you? you're spoiling the chapter for the other people!

Renny: -covers mouth- ops...

Moony: -sigh-

* * *

I sigh for at least the hundredth time today.

After the Caleb incident, Jacob hasn't been letting me out of his sight. I can tell that he's been shaken. He hasn't stopped calling Alice or my parents. I keep telling them that I'm fine. But that's not entirely true.

There's a dull echoing pain in my chest, almost like the pain when I'm thirsty. _Longing._

"Hunter." I sigh.

"Hm?" Jessie says, looking up from her math homework.

"Nothing." I say, and resume scribbling in my answers into my math duotang. I focus on my math but it's still there. It's like my heart beat has learned another word besides B-bmp.

_Hun-ter, Hun-ter, Hun-ter. _It whispers to me. _Hun-ter, Hun-ter, Hun-ter._

Familiar hands cover my eyes, causing me to giggle, "Why so down Nessie?" Jacob asks. I smile at him, and touch his face projecting my thoughts of tiredness and longing for home. He laughs "don't worry. Semester's ending. We're going home soon."  
"What?" Jessie squawks indignantly. "Excuse me but aren't you not telling me something?"  
I shoot Jake a puzzled look. "Me and Jake are just exchange students for the semester Jessie. We're going back to Forks next semester."  
Jessie has a horrified look on her face. Oh no. "Jessie." I plead, hoping she understands.  
"It's ok." she says stiffly. Jake and I stare at her worriedly.  
"No really, it's okay." she says picking her stuff up and abruptly walking off.  
"Oh no" Jacob echoes the words that passed through my mind just a second ago.

I bury my head in my arms, utterly dejected. -I should've told her. I should've let her know that I'd only be with her for a while.-  
Softly, someone beings to stroke my hair. I relax a little; the movement familiar considering Rosalie has always done that to me.  
I peek up throughout my hair to thank Jacob, and nearly give a shriek in surprise. It's not Jacob. The one playing with my hair is Hunter.  
"Why do you seem so sad?" Hunter asks, concern clear in his eyes. I cannot answer. I am too preoccupied with staring at his face. "Renny?" he asks again, snapping me out of my trance. "Oh, uhh..."  
-CRACK!-  
A bolt of lightning splits the sky in two and almost immediately after it begins to drizzle. I start to laugh. He stares at me bemusedly as we're becoming soaked. "It's raining." I say vaguely, standing up to get out of the rain, but Hunter's one step ahead of me. He quickly shrugs out of his leather coat and drapes it over my head.  
"Thank you." I say softly. He shrugs. It's a fairly long run from the field to the doors and by the time we get out of the rain we're soaking wet.  
I pull Hunter's jacket off my head and am about to give it back to him when I nearly swoon. Hunter's wet T-shirt clings to his body, accenting every muscle and fiber. His wet hair now let's me see his face clearly and in this light, his eyes look like they cannot decide whether they want to be copper or bronze. I always thought he was hot but I have been proven wrong.  
Hunter is beautiful.

* * *

i'll see you all next post!

-moony


	6. Chapter 6: Alec

KYAAAHH! THIS ONE IS SORRY! now that this one looks back, it's obvious that the last update was a pretty long time ago. please accept this one's apoligies T_T  
to make it up to my readers, this one should be posting the next chapter either later today or tomorrow :)

DISCLAIMER: still don't own it...

monny:... hello? annoying voices in my heaad? is anyone home?

-silence-

moony:... that's strange... where is everyone...?

* * *

Chapter 6 (Alec)

I duck my head as I try to read Renny's stunned expression. I take my jacket off her head, my hands lingering on her hair for longer than they should have.

"Renny, why are you sad?" I ask, almost childlike, surprising myself more than her. Rage at myself and at Renny carouses through my body. _she's human. She has no right to make you feel this way. Be rid of her! FEED on her!_ my old self tells me. But I can't give in. If Renny was any other human I would've a long time ago. But she's not. _Is this what Edward felt like with Bella?_

"I had a fight." she says softly. Her eyes showing her pain and more than anything I want to make it away. "I have a friend here and she's really important to me but she reacted badly to the fact that I'll be leaving St. John's soon."

"Aren't you coming back?" I ask quizzically. "What's the point of her worrying if-"

"I'm not coming back." she whispers, staring at her feet.

I cannot comprehend what she's saying. -is she leaving me?- the irrational thought glasses through my mind. I nearly start laughing, but don't, due to the fact that I'd rather her not think that I'm a psycho. -she wasn't mine. She'll never be mine.-

"what should I do?" she whispers. I try to resist an overwhelming urge to hug her and am about to fall miserably when I catch the scent of wet dog on her. Immediately my senses go into hyper drive and instinctively, I sink into my hunter's position. "Hunter?" Renny asks worriedly and I freeze when I scent and hear the one thing that I know will undo me.

Her blood.

Pain sears the back of my throat. -get away from me!- I want to scream at her. But that means that I'll be taking a breath.

"Hunter." she repeats. "get away from me." I choke out, hoping that my pain isn't plain on my face.

"why?" her tragic expression betraying exactly how confused she is at my change of attitude.

"I'm leaving! I won't be able to find you again!" she whispers, tears glistening in her eyes as she reaches up as if to touch my face. I raise my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"please." she says and the scent of her blood is wrapping around me and I know that if I stay she will end up dead.

"I'll find you." I choke out right before I run away. -I promise.-

* * *

Oh geeze, this chapter's reaaally short...  
well, this one will try to update asap, but first this one needs to find those voices that seem to have dissapeared...

-moony


	7. Chapter 7: Renesme

Sorry about the delay! this one did say that the next post _should've_ been posted yesterday, but this one just remembered that afternoons on thursday and mondays are supposed to be used for reading rather than for using the computer

well any ways, hope that you like this chapter! this one knows that it's short and will be publishing another chapter immidiately after. :)

DISCLAIMER:nope nilch sip nada, absolutely don't own it...

moony:...voices in my heaadd? where'd you go?

Alec:...idiot...

moony:! alec's baaack! :D

alec: i was always here. :\ didn't you notice?

moony:...um...no...?

alec: -rolls eyes- anyways, hope that you're all enjoying the story, and thanks for the reviews, we really appreciate them.

moony: hey! that's MY line.

alec: well it's not like you're saying it you forgetful-epic-fail-at-life-who-can't-even-spell-idiot-right.

moony: ! -goes into corner and sulks because it's all true and he does have a point...-

alec: well anyways, please R&R and forgive me for the crankiness...you'll find out next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 7 (Renesme)

"Hunter!" I cry as he runs away. _why did you go? How are you supposed to find me?_

"Renesme!" I hear Jacob yelling. "Renesme!"

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I ask stepping out into the rain.

He comes out of nowhere, and grabs my shoulder an looks at me with an emotion that I have never seen in his eyes. Fear.

"They're here." he whispers.

"Who?" I don't understand.

"The Volturi. They're here. Only one so far. But we have to leave. Now!"

I'm reeling with confusion and fear. "But Jessie. And Peter. Won't they target them?"

Jacob growls in frustration, and then takes his shirt off, and I make a sound of indignation. Not that I'm complaining, (at all) but I don't think that the teachers would approve.

"Relax, I need to phase, and I like my pants un-ripped." he laughs at my stunned expression. Then he kisses me. The soft, gentle kiss that I have grown to know.

Under normal circumstances, he probably would've just hugged me but I'm glad he didn't. Jacob is my rock. Never moving, always there for me. I kiss him back, glad that he was the one who imprinted me. Seth could've become mine if Jacob wasn't here but Seth is more of my brother. _What about Hunter?-_the thought flashes through my mind and I immediately feel guilty. For liking Hunter when I'm with Jacob. For wanting Hunter to kiss me when I barely know him. For thinking that I should abandon Jacob for Hunter. I pull away and push him upwards the woods. "Go contact the pack. I'll wait for you here."

He smiles, his hands already quivering as he runs onto the thicket, that will hide the great russet wolf he'll become.

A moment later he's back, pulling his shirt over his head, running so that the rain won't drench him any more than necessary.

"Done. We'll just have to stay here for one more night. Collin and Ethan will be coming here tomorrow. They'll look after them. We need you to get back to Forks."

"Colin and Ethan? But-"

"They're more experienced now Ness, Colin phased before they came the first time and Ethan's a good fighter. He's beaten Jared a few times. Peter and Jessie will be fine." he reminds me.

I smile as he wraps his hand around my waist and we walk back into the school. When I look over my shoulder and I swear I can see a dark figure just behind the tree line. But when I look again... He's gone._-Hunter_

_

* * *

_

well anyways, this one will see you all next chapter!  
-moony


	8. Chapter 8:Alec

Hello again! Well...if you've all read the last chapter, (and this one hopes that you did...) alec was acting verrryyy cranky...this chapter explains why.

this one is warning you now: if you hate cliffhangers, and can't stand a long wait...yeah you might want not want to read this chapter, due to the fact that this one expects that the earliset time to update this story would be either a week from now or on the last week of march...

any ways: DISCLAIMER: still don't own it...

Renny:-begins to read chapter-

Moony: ! -covers Renny's eyes- um..you're not exactly supposed to read that...

renny: why?

moony: erm...no reason...

renny:?

* * *

CHAPTER 8- Alec

Numb. The only emotion that I can feel as I watch from the shadows of the trees, not daring to breath for fear of losing my fragile control.

"When I hear him talking to her about the Volturi, first I'm confused. She doesn't flinch, but terror fills Renny's eyes when she realizes her friends are in danger. And when he kisses her, I realize two things: the werewolf kissing her is Jacob Black, the Alpha of the second wolf pack and secondly, I cannot bear to watch Renny kiss him. I want…I want it to be my lips, and my lips alone to kiss her. And no one else.

Abruptly, Renny pulls away, leaving Jacob and pushes him towards the woods opposite to where I'm standing. When he comes back, they walk into the school arm in arm.

"Renny." I choke out, and almost like she could hear me, she turns around, but I disappear before I can find out whether or not she turns around to look for me.

I'm back in the clearing where I first met Renny. Hoping in vain that her scent has lingered. I'm deep in thought when I catch the sounds and scents of three very familiar people, and in a heart beat-no pun intended- they are here with me in the clearing.

Demitri, Felix... Sister." I say acting bored, attempting to sound like my old emotionless self.

"Hello brother." Jane says staring at me with a strange look of pride on her face, then turns to Demitri. "I told you that he'd find her. You shouldn't doubt my brother."

Demitri growls and is about to say something to my sister when I interject.

"What are you talking about?" My sister gives me a look of indignation.

"The half breed. Renesme."." she purrs happily. "Aro will be pleased. We'll be monitoring them until the get back to Forks. That's when we'll be calling the rest of the guard. It's time for our world to be rid of the Cullens and their spawn.

At first glance, I may look like I am a cold and icy shell, but inside, it's like my whole life has been turned upside-down. I was safe before. Unchangeable. When I met Renny, no Renesme my life almost seemed to hang off the edge of a knife. With this news, the little thread that is my life has been severed. Possibly irreparably.

"I have to admit Alec, I can't believe that you found her so quickly. "Demetri says, apparently impressed.

I nod icily, and for the sake of my sanity I ask, "Who wants to hunt?"

"Now you're talking." Felix grins, "There's a high school nearby. Perfect hunting spot."

Once again, dread fills my body. There are hundreds of students in any nearby school, but there's a chance. There's still a chance that they may be at that school. The friends that Renny –I am unable to think of her as Renesme- were concerned about, was worried about their safety.

Because of the Volturi…

Because of me…

"Bad idea." I hear the words coming out of my mouth. Sister arches her eyebrow at my comment, "These humans,"

"Blood baggies really." Demetri interrupts, earning an icy glare from me and a short stab of pain from my sister.

"They would be missed. We shouldn't reveal our presence."

Sister nods. "On the way here I way a lower class community. Tall buildings, dark alleyways. A perfect place for hunting." She bares her fangs in a sick parody of a smile.

It seems harmless enough so I reluctantly agree.

I haven't hunted for a while, and it's heaven-still no pun intended-. I'm just finishing off my first kill when I hear someone saying the last name I want to hear right now. "Renny."

Almost on its own accord, the mist that is the only sign of my gift expands around me, and I rush towards the sound of those voices.

Fear knots in my gut, fear that they'll blunder in on one of the others, especially my sister. Fear that I will not get there in time. Fear that someone will find them before I do.

Fear that I will become my old self and hunt them down.

Suddenly, I hear a piercing scream. _I'm too late._

_

* * *

_

Yes this one knows...cliffhanger much...  
if you are absolutely furious at this ending, don't worry, someone's gonna chew me out for it...

but anyways, Please R&R

-moony


	9. Chapter 9: Renesme

CHAPTER 9-Renesme

"Renny…Renny wake up." My eyes flutter open and I find mine inches away from deep burgundy ones.

"Hunter." I whisper breathlessly. I'm about to pull him to me but there's something wrong. His eyes are darkening. I cannot see any emotion in them. They are flat. Dead.

He bares his teeth, and I flinch when I see that his canines are elongated.

He's staring me right in the eye when he tilts his head down and sinks his teeth in my throat. I thrash around and shriek, but no sound comes out of my mouth.

"Renny!" I hear someone shout, and Hunter's body is thrown off mine.

I gasp , looking up fore the one has saved me, and I'm first shocked then confused.

My savior is Hunter

But not like the 'dark' Hunter. This Hunter is full of compassion, protectiveness…and love.

The dark Hunter snarls and attacks the 'light' Hunter.

"I am you and you are me. It's foolish to try and fight back." He snarls, and as I watch, he begins to extinguish the other Hunter's light.

As he fades away, he uses his last ounce of strength to look me in the eye and say, "One say, I'll win the fight against you. One day, someone will find me and save me."

And when I see the light in his eyes die out, I begin screaming.

"Hunter!" I shriek.

"Nessie! Shhh, it's okay." Says a voice.

"Hunter!" I sob into his chest, "Are you okay? I was so scared."

He catches my wrists in his hands. "Nessie, are you okay? Who's Hunter?" Jacob asks, bemused.

My eyes widen and I pull the covers over my head. I still don't understand what happened with Hunter that day, but it still comes back, nagging me to no end.

"Nessie?" Jacob asks again.

"Nothing. I say from under the covers. "Just a dream."

"Bye Jessie." I say tearfully, hugging her for the last time in a long time.

"Don't say 'bye'. That sounds like you'll be gone for good. 'I'll see you soon' sounds better." She smiles weakly, the leans forward. "And Hunter says that he'll always be there for you , and that I should believe in you." She whispers into my ear.

I blink and fight back tears. _He hasn't left me. he still believes in me._ I thing, and hug Jessie again, and this time, it's me who gives her whispered advice. "Go for Peter."

She steps back with a confused look on her face, but her blush gives her away. I laugh as we wave goodbye to them, and the wave back, with Ethan and Collin, who've arrived a short time ago.

When we finally board the plane, I wave goodbye to St. John's, my home for the past few months, but my heart years for the scent of pine trees, earth and home.

I'm going back to Forks.

* * *

that's all for now! see you all soon!

-moony


	10. Chapter 10:Alec

Hello all! moonlightrurouni again. this one would just like to say to 'Rosalie': yeah...this one tried to update asap, but didn't have the time to ^^" sorry, but any ways here you go!

DISCLAIMER: no...

* * *

CHAPTER 10 –Alec.

In the shadows of the trees that line the edge of the runway that her plane has just left, I stand there, watching it take her away from St. John's. Taking her away from me. A half-hour before she had left, I see her friends leave, and I recognize the girl from last night.

The girl that I almost killed.

***FLASH BACK***

**I burst into the alleyway and see Felix in a crouched position, his head swinging back and forth in a vain attempt of regaining his senses.**

**Less than a meter away from him is a teenaged girl with chocolate coloured hair and gray eyes that are the only things that betray her fear.**

**"Wha-what was that?" she whispers in horror.**

**"Did he bite you?" I demand. She stares back, her eyes saying how truly confused and scared she is. "Did he bite you?"**

**"No! Tell me what's going on!" she screams at me. "Who are you? What's going on? Why did he attack me?"**

**I calm myself down, knowing that she's still human.**_** No duh. Is she withering and screaming in pain? Idiot.**_** The voice in the back of my head says. **_**SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK**_**! Okay, now I'm really losing it… "Please." I say, "Before I answer your questions, and I swear that I will, tell me. Do you know a girl called Renny? Long bronze hair, chocolate eyes?" She staring back at me like I'm some kind of weirdo. **_**She's not too far off the mark.**_** That voice in my head snickers.**_** I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!**_

**"Please! I need to know." I beg. I rack my brains for something else about her that this girl will recognize. "Her name…her real name is Renesme."**

**She nods her head hesitantly. "What's it to you?"**

**My eyebrows knit together. **_**What is she to me? She is…**_** "She's special to me, and… I want to protect her. I believe in her and I will find her again, even if she leaves me. I shouldn't care for her. It's basically forbidden…actually more like a death sentence for me to love her. But I don't care anymore. She means too much to me. She makes me hate her for making me love her, but I can't help it. I can't help feeling this way. The way she looks at me makes me want to hold her and never let her go. I watch her, and I always want to be by her side through everything. And now I'm going to shut up because this is starting to sound over-the-top-cheesy, and I sound like a freaking stalker." I say, and if I was a human, I'd probably give in to that urge to go and dig a hole that I can die in. oh wait. I can't die. Lucky, easy to kill bastards.**

**Now that I've finally shut up, her eyes widen. "You're Hunter." She gasps.**

**I blink. "How do you-?"**

**"Renny talks about you. Subconsciously." She laughs, briefly forgetting our current situation. I genuinely smile at her. I barely know this girl but she just listened to me rattle on about Renny, and if she chose her as a friend, I approve of it full-heartedly. I'm about to say something when Felix lets out an animal-like howl and screams. "Alec you bastard! Re-draw your gift! I know that you can hear me.**

**she whimpers and shrinks behind my back. "Who's Alec?"**

**"Listen." I whisper urgently to her. "When two boys come tomorrow, two of Renny's friends. Trust them. They'll protect you."**

**I sense her flinch behind my back. "Am I in danger?"**

**"Yes." I say, giving her the flat out truth. "From people like him." I nod towards Felix. "That's why Renny's leaving. To protect you." I turn around and grasp her shoulder. "Trust her. And be careful." Fear is in her eyes again, but she nods.**

**I hiss, too quietly for her to hear. Her blood. It's scent is getting stronger. I want it. I've had barely any blood, aside from that kill I made a few moments ago. I restrain myself and push her towards the exit. "Go." I growl, "Get out of here if you value your life.**

**She turns and runs away.**

**An hour later, Felix has chewed me out for 'cheating' during the hunt, but what was important was preserved. Renny's friend has been protected. They are safe.**

***FLASHBACK END***

* * *

so this one will see you all next chapter! (which still hasn't been written yet... )

-moony


	11. Chapter 11:Renesme

hey everyone! moony's back. just before you continue reading, this one hopes that 'Rosalie' is satisfied with the time of the update. the chapter would've been up sooner, but this one was busy over the weekend ^^" please remember to R&R, but if you don't this one will still post the next chapter as an Easter present to all the readers :)

DISCLAIMER: still no...

* * *

CHAPTER 11-Renesme.

I flop down onto my bed. My beloved, overly extravagant four-poster bed with elegant steel rose vines wrapped around each post. It's perfect, except that one rose is missing. Something about Dad breaking furniture unnecessarily.

I hear a soft knock on the door, and my mom peeks into the room. "Hey baby." She says softly, walking gracefully across the floor and sits at the end of my bed. "You tired."

I touch her face, my favourite way of communicating ever since I was a young child.

How tired I was. My annoyance at that flight attendant-who must've been at least thirty-five years old- that kept flirting with Jacob. My friends that I met in St. John's, and that I missed a lot even though I saw them several hours ago. How much I missed her. How much I missed everyone. How much I missed Hun-!

I flinched back, clutching my hand to my chest. I've gotten careless. I forgot. If I want to keep something-no! I have to stop. Dad. Daddy. He can. H-he…!

I scream and buried my head in my pillow.

"Reneseme? Renesme!" I hear my mom saying anxiously. I've never acted like this. Because something like this has never happened before. my thoughts aren't safe here.

I suddenly begin to calm down. I take a deep breath and prepare to spill everything to mom when my deep breath becomes air that I will very well likely use to scream.

_Jasper! I saw him downstairs when I came home, he must've sensed my hysteria!_ I cover my mouth with my hands in a desperate attempt to silence my whimpers, as my eyes widen as I realize just how vulnerable I am to another's will. _And Alice must've known too!_

"Renesme Carlie Cullen. Please tell my what's wrong!" my mom says, stroking my hair.

And I can't help but wish _he _was the one stroking my hair and trying to console me.

"Momma." I whisper, sounding more like the seven-year-old child that I really am, than the sixteen-year-old that I appear to be. "I have to go." Saying that I sprinted out of the room would be an understatement.

I'm so desperate to get out of our little cottage. As I run out of the house, I see Jasper and Alice talking by the fire place with twin looks of concern on their faces as the watch me dash out of the door.

_Five miles._ I think desperately. _Dad won't be able to hear me if I'm out of his five mile range. _I'm so focused on my thoughts that I don't realize there's someone in front of me, until I run into them. Literally.

"Hey Shorty." Emmett says with a cocky grin. Normally I would've made a snarky comeback, but I'm too distressed to think of one.

"Ness." Emmett repeats, seriously now, "is there something wrong?"

"Is my dad around?" I choke out. He shakes his head, fully understanding my predicament, or at least part of it.

I sigh in relief, and collapse on the spot. "It's safe."

"From…?" Emmett asks, arching an eyebrow.

"From my thoughts being intruded on, from my emotions being toyed with, from worrying about whether or not I can keep a secret. From the danger that someone might pick something that I'd rather them not know." And I go into almost everything. Omitting the name and face of _him_.

When I finish my little speech, he snorts, and leans against a nearby tree. "You think it's bad right now? You're a good kid Ness, so you probably don't have hat much to hide. But trust me, if you have a secret that isn't mandatory to keep, it'll be better to come clean that for your ass of a father to find out himself.

"My dad isn't an ass.!" I say hotly, but I wink so that he knows that I'm teasing.

Emmett throws his head back and starts laughing, almost hysterically. "Trust me Shorty. After living with someone who can read minds for over half a century, and him knowing exactly what everyone's thinking at any given time, you find that he'll be the biggest ass that you'll ever meet." He ruffles my hair and heads on back toward the main house. "If you ask me, you should go to the rez'. Your dad won't be able to get you there at least.

I grin, and sprint to the border, knowing that no one in my family can nor will follow.

* * *

hee:)

this one hasn't said this for awhile, but sorry about the spelling mistakes...


	12. Chapter 12:Alec

wow... this one realizes now that this chapter is ridiculusly short...  
feh...(- inuyasha rubbing off on me...)  
please don't complain, the pevious chapter was posted just now so...anyways:

DISCLAIMER: still no...

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Alec

I'm atop of the highest building in Seattle. I smirk to myself as I watch the little dots that are humans bustle about, way below me. how ironic that the newborn army that we were sent to exterminate just a short time ago were based in this same city.

"I remember you. Huh, I didn't know that you ranked so far up in the army." Says a familiar voice.

"Elise." I say flatly without turning around. I can practically hear her smirk as she steps directly into my line of sight. "No 'hi' or 'how are you doing'? So cold." She pouts. Her hands wrap around my shoulders, and begin to play with the hair at the nape of my neck.

And I can't help but wish that _she_ was here and in Elise's place.

"Elise." Someone behind us snaps. "Aro says for you to take Demitri on a scouting mission. You're to be back by dusk tomorrow."

Elise's eyes narrow slightly, but she nods curtly and stalks off into the shadows, after shooting me a longing glance.

"Elsie." My sister repeats. She turns and glances back at her warily. Sister reaches into her own charcoal cloak, and brings out a slate coloured one, and drapes it over Elise's shoulders despite her surprised expression.

"Welcome to our ranks." For a second, I see sister's expression soften, and I am tempted to rub my eyes, because her gaze has never soften. Not at me. not at Elijah, nor anyone else in the Volturi.

"I've never seen you look at anyone like that sister." I comment lightly, after Elise has walked out of hearing distance.

She sends me a quick stab of pain. "She's the sister of the Bree girl. Did you know?" I arch an eyebrow. "The girl from the new born army."

My eyes widen as I realize that she's right. Even though they are as different as the sun and moon, there are still many similarities. Their eye shape, their body language. Their last name. _Alec you idiot!"_ I mentally scold myself. "Why did you accept her then? Doesn't she want to get revenge for her sister?"

Jane sighs. "Aro values her gift. She a good fighter as well." As she speaks about Elise, a soft and fond tone takes over her voice. And I resist an unbearable urge to lay the back of my hand on her forehead to make sure that she doesn't have a fever. But then again…Our kind cannot get sick.

"Do we have any orders from Aro? I ask, gazing across the skyline, as a plan begins to form in my head. I freeze and barely hear my sister responding to my question. This plan…is utter MADNESS. Extraordinarily dangerous, and will go up into smoke with one wrong move. _But it can save her._ a voice whispers, _It'll save her life, and her coven's. Or are you willing to let her fate lay out without interfering? __**Alec are you insane? **_The voice of reason screams, _**This WILL cost you your life! Are you going to risk your whole existence over her?**_ _Yes…_ I find myself answering. _I'm willing. She deserves so much more. And this is all that I can give her._

And so. I put my plan into motion. The final result: Renny will live. And I will most likely be dead.

* * *

yeah... please don't rip this one's head off for the ending...this one knows: cliff hangers suck...  
and thanks to a danny phantom/inuyasha fanfic this one got a taste of this one's own medicine TT_TT

please R&R!

-moony


	13. Chapter 13: Renesme

hello everyone! this might be just me, but if the world has forgotten of this one's existence...TT_TT but it's moonlight rurouni again! :3  
sorry this one hasn't been updating...might be the fact that next to no reviews have been recieved recently... TT_TT  
oh well...  
for those who are still waiting for the rest of this story: thank you for your patience. please leave a review so that this one knows that at least one person is enjoying the story ^^"  
anyways, hope you like the chapter, and this one will try to post ASAP :)

DISCLAIMER: still no...

* * *

CHAPTER 13: Renny

"Hey Nessie." Quil says happily as he sees me crossing the border.

"Hi Quil. I didn't know that you were on border patrol." I smile. He's part of Jacob's pack, but after the Volturi battle, the pack's relationships weren't as tense as before. When new wolves phase for the first time, they train with Sam's pack. When they think that they're good enough, they're sent to Jacob's pack for a mock battle, without the advantage, (or disadvantage, depends on how you look at it…) of knowing what the other's thinking.

Naturally, the wolf from Jacob's pack doesn't have that working for them either, but they specialize in fighting with ought knowing what the other's thinking. Also , when Sam's pack is busy training or education the younger wolves, some wolves from Jake's pack help to maintain the border.

Quil laughs and holds up a plastic bag. "Nope. I was at the Clearwater's place, then Claire called and told us that they'll be coming over. Seth, that pig, are all the food, so I had to go out and get more food.."

"Can I come?" I ask.

"He gives me a look that suggests how absurd the question is. "Come on." He says, punching my lightly on the shoulder as we walk along the dirt path towards the Clear water house.

"Hey Seth!" Quil yells as wee bang though the door. "We've got food!"

I hear a door slam from upstairs, and I see Seth at the top of the landing, skipping a couple of the stairs on the way down.

"Excellent!" he says, his usual happy-go-lucky self. When he sees me standing in the door way, a huge smile lights up his face. "Nessie! I didn't know that you were coming over."

I laugh, and arch an eyebrow. "Well I'm not the dork who's constantly playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, or what ever you play on that thing."

He pokes me in the gut. "Hey, don't judge, and for the record it's a PS3." He smiles sweetly, and I cannot believe that technically-despite his young looks- Seth is 24.

We both jump when we hear Quil whoot with joy from upstairs "Yes! You finally got COD BLOPS!" and I have an irresistible urge to smash my forehead into a near by wall.

"So what brings you here Ness?" Seth asks as we walk into the Clearwater's kitchen.

"I just needed to get away from…complicated stuff." I say, struggling to find the right words to explain what I'm talking about.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks, tossing me a chocolate chip muffin from a basket on the counter.

"Not really." I say, nibbling on the edges of the muffin. Yum. I always like Emily's muffins. "Besides. I already put Emmett though all that. Don't need to put someone else through either."

Seth starts laughing. "I didn't know that he was the listening type."

I laugh with him. "I know." Then a memory flashes to the forefront of my mind. "And he actually said the word 'mandatory'!" I giggle hysterically_. I'm not crazy. What are you talking about?"_

Seth and I continue to talk. About school. About friends. Just like ordinary teenagers.

* * *

now...next chapter...that's when things get interesting... :)  
please stand by for the next chapter :D

-moony


	14. Chapter 14:Alec

hey again! this one is finally get this one's groove baack! second post of the weeekkk :3  
this one's in a rush so: hope you enjoy, please review, and this one still can't spell to save this one's life...

DISCLAIMER: nope, nope, and nope...

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Alec

I watch her as she leaves the werewolf's house. She doesn't even look around to see if anyone is watching her. Or is about to attack her.

_No. I'd kill them before they'd touch her. _I think fiercely. I know that I have to get her before she crosses the border or else the Cullen coven can walk in at any given time.

"Renny." I call softly from the shadows. She whips around and I experience a strong sense of déjà vu.

A beautiful smile lights up her face. She opens her mouth to call my name, but I hold a finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

She closes her mouth and walks towards me. "Hunter." she says softly, as If she's unsure If I am really here or not.

"Renny." I say just as softly, and tenderly as she has said mine.

"You found me. You actually found me!" she cries happily, tackle hugging me.

"I promised you didn't I?" we're the only two in this little world of ours. I never fully understood how people could fall in love. How they could describe that the other was the one thing that mattered most in the world.

Almost on their own accord, my lips move and form words that I never have said to anyone. "I want to freeze this moment-"

"And live in it forever." Renny finishes. _I was going to say 'stay with you for the eternety'…but what the hell…_

I may want to stay this way forever, but I know what I have to do. "Renny, you're in danger." I whisper. She looks up with a quizzical look on her face and is about to say something, but I touch my fingers to her lips, signaling that she needs to be quiet.

"Renny, this is important, and I don't have too much time to explain, so please, please listen first." I whisper urgently. She nods and I continue. "The Volturi. They are massing in Seattle. the psysic in your coven hasen't seen this becausee she hasen't been watching the decisions that Jane is making. they're sending teams to anialate the other covens. They've aquired a vampire with the gift of invisibility, so don't discuss anything in the open." I take a breath, but we hear shouts and sounds of people running.

"Reneseme! Renesme!" someone is screaming.

Renny catches my hand. "Stay. Explain to my parents. Please." she begs, reading my emotions, knowing that I'm about to bolt.

"I can't." I whisper softly, gazing into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. And on an insane impulse, I step forward, brush her hair out of her face and kiss her.

With my eyes still closed I murmer softly against her lips, "I love you."

"Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward taking a step Into the clearing, but freezes as my gift hits him.

I turn and run, but I can't help but hear Renny's tortured cry. "Hunter!"

* * *

-sighs- so much for not ending in cliff hangers...

oh well, the next chapter should be up soon anyways... :)  
see you all later!

-moony


	15. Chapter 15:Renesme

sorry for the wait...^^"  
but anyways, following chapters should be posted soon soo... :)

...

wow... this one realizes not that the following chapter is ridiculously short...and so is the next one... TT_TT...-sighs-

DISCLAIMER: still no...

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Renesme

I spontaneously black out, but I know that I'm not unconcious. I cannot see, I cannot hear, I cannot taste, smell or feel. But I can move and speak.

"Hunter!" I scream, "Hunter!" I think I collapse onto the ground, and I start sobbing again.

Slowly, my senses return and dad is there, crushing he to his chest. "Renesme." he breathes. "Are you alright? I can't believe you! what were you doing with Alec? Don't you know how dangerous he Is?" my father's usually cool and calm demonoir has been utterly shattered.

"Daddy? I thought that you weren't allowed on Quiliute land." I say.

""But I allowed them on the land." I hear Sam say.

"Do you know how much danger you're in? Dad demands.

"Paul! Tell the other that we found Nessie, but the other vamp got away." Sam shouts over his shoulder.

"Renesme!" I hear my mom scream as she barrels into the clearing. "Nessie, Nessie! She coos, her voice hitching. I bury my face into her hair, and am about to tell them what Hunter told me wheen I remember a piece of his advice. _Do not discuss anything important in the open._

Dad nods, and abruptly stands up.

"To Carisle's house. Now. You too Sam." He says, hearing my thoughts and, the practicality of it.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice squeals, tackle hugging me as we walk in though the doors. "I was so scared."

I tilt my head quizzically. "When I was randomly looking at possible futures, I saw Alec's dissapear-meaning he's either encountering the wolves or you." She explains, but I could've figured that out. But who's Alec?

"Is everyone here?" Carisle asks walking into the room with Esme. Emmett, and Rosalie enter, followed by Leah, Sam, Paul and finally Jacob.

Jacob who crushes me to his chest. Jacob who should be the only one that I should be looking at or kissing. _I'm sorry Daddy. _I think as the others discuss things that I don't understand around me. _But please, please don't tell Jacob._

He nods absently, but I know he's answering my cries.

As I watch them talk, I hear the same name, over, and over again.

Alec.

"Who's 'Alec'?" I hear myself asking.

All the eyes in the room are on me, and suddenly I feel extremely claustriphobic.

Mom sits besides me. "You don't know?" she asks. I shake my head "Can you show me that boy you were with in the clearing?"

I touch my hand to her cheek, and show her my memories of Hunter. How gentle he is. How kind he is. How he'd never hurt me, and how he can't be the horrid person that they say he is. And most of all…That tortured look in his eyes that I couldn't help but try to heal.

When she looks me in the eye, I nearly start screaming. Her eyes are telling me that for this whole time…

I've been loving a lie.

* * *

outchie...poor nessie... :'(  
but she's not the only one hurting here. find out how Alec is coping in the next chapter...

see you

-moony


	16. Chapter 16:Alec

okay, okay... yes i know that i kinda lied about the next day thingie...  
but on the bright side the chapter's up..:) so as always hope you like it and please review...  
this story is feeling...review deprived..TT_TT

DISCLAIMER: nope, nope annddd...nope

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Alec

"What have you done Alec? You imbicile! Have you lost your mind?" Kalista shrieks at me. I take her critisisim quietly. The only person I can afford to tell this secret to. The one person whom Aro won't be able to see in my thoughts.

Kalista's gift is being able to be 'invisible' in your thoughts. If Aro were to read my memories, he's just find myself screaming at myself.

"She sighs and runs her fingers through her aurburn hair. "You realize that Aro will have your head for this."

"He'll punish me, but he values my gift too much." I say wryly. "he won't kill me."

"But was he worth it? Kalista challenges me. was it worth your life just to spend a few moments with someone as insignificant as her?"

I snarl at her. How _dare_ she say that Renny isn't worth it? How dare she suggest that I've sacrificed my life for a pointless girl? Renny opened my eyes. She showed me how to care for another. How the simplest things in life can bring joy.

How to love.

As these things pass through my mind, I see the emotions that I'm feeling register in her eyes.

"It was worth everything." I growl.

Kalista smiles. "That's what I wanted to bear."

as I return to the revendous point, I'm surpised to find Aro waiting for me.

"AH, just the person I was looking for." He says, happily clapping his hands once.

"Aro." I nod curtly. "I walk up to him, trying to act normally, but even I don't remember what that is now. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

I turn and am desperately trying to keep my emotions in check. Suddenly I become aware of Aro's hand resting on my own, and I flinch back in horror when I see his eyes, as he filters through my memories. Those are his eyes when he wants something badly. When he wants something so badly that he will kill to get it.

"She has surprassed all expectations." He breathes. He turns and beams at me. "And it's almost certain that shell remain loyal to us." He purrs as he walks away, leaving me alone, physically and mentally. And I am screaming.

But I'm the only one who can hear….

* * *

:"(

poor alec...  
just saying but i know that 'Kalista' kinda comes out of nowhere, but Alec needed to vent to someone so...

Alec: what are you saying? you just put her in because you like the name 'kalista"

moony: !

alec:... what's up with your face?

moony: YAY! THE VOICES IN MY HEAD ARE BACK! -shreiks with joy-

alec:..you sure you don't need Carisle to check up on you...?

moony: see you all soon! :3


	17. Chapter 17:Renesme

Hey everyone!

if you don't remember who this one is, no surprise, because writing wise i've been dead to the world TT_TT.  
that and also the fact that i haven't been recieveing any reviews...TT_TT  
waaaa! what happened?

well if you're currently hating me for not updating in a month, it's understandable and i apoligize.

but on the bright side, this story is coming to a close.

not this chapter of course, but in a future one that will be posted later today.

so as usual thanks for reading, hope you like and please, please PLEASE review.

Renny: yeah, if reviews were food, Moony would've staved to death a loooong time ago.

Moony: ! -tackle hugs renny- YAY! THE VOICES ARE BACK!

Alec: what no hug for me?

moony: you're not the huggy type of person though...but you can say the disclaimer! :3

Alec: -rolls eyes- fine. Moonlightrurouni here doesnt own a single thing related to the twilight saga except a couple of posters, and the whole book series. also Moony would like to apoligize for the many spelling and grammer mistakes, because Moony is too lazy to click on the spell check button.

Moony/Alec/Renny: ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 17: Renesme

For the past three days, I've stayed in my room. Isolated from other contact. Barely eating. Constantly sleeping. Playing back my memories. Over, and over, and over again.

I'm vaguely aware of my mother asking me to eat something, Jacob trying to console me, but still unable to hide his hurt. I hear others enter my room, but they leave when they realize that none of their words will get through.

When I suddenly begin to feel more optimistic, I begin screaming at the top of my lungs. "Get out of my head Jasper!"

"Renesme!" Maggie shouts, bursting into my room. "You have got to snap out of it! you've been sulking for way too long!"

"you have no idea what you're talking about!" I shriek, "You can't understand what I'm going through!"

she gets right in my face and I stumble backwards, surprised by her speed. "Sulk all you want," she snarles. " I don't know what he was playing at, but this information was right. He was right. But you can't trust him." I open my mouth to protest, but she holds her hand up to stop me. "I know that I wasn't there so I honestly can't judge, but has it ever occurred to you that he was told to seduce you?"

I mumble something unger my breath. "What?" she asks.

"I think…that he was…my soul mate." I whisper, and her eyes widen.

"Haven't you noticed that most vampires have a 'mate' that they'll always protect, always be with?" I whisper. "Mom and dad, Garret and Kate, Alice and Jasper. before they meet, they don't know of the other's existence but they're like two halves of a whole."

"But you're imprinted with a wolf." Maggie points out.

"My human half." I say, "I'm one person who's part of both worlds. Jacob imprinted on the human in me. what if-?"

"What if Alec is your vampire soul mate." Maggie whispers, her eyes widening, knowing the truth behind my words.

"Maggie." Garret says, knocking on my doorframe. "They're here. Alice says that they'll be in the clearing in three hours. We need to go."

We both stand up and walk to the door. As I walk past, I feel a hand rest on my hear. I look up and see Garret smiling down at me.

"It's nice to see that you're seeling better Nessie." He says, ruffeling my hair.

I smile back as we walk through the house. Before we leave, I snatch a sweater and jacket.

Winter is coming.

We gather in the same clearing that we were in the last time. Instead of snow, autumn leaves fall around us. I'm sure that everyone is feeling a sense of dejavu.

I've missed a lot when I was sulking inmy room. The Alaskan, Amazon, and Irish covens, as well as Charolette, Peter, Benjamin and Tia (who've brken off from Amun) and most surprisingly, the Romainian Coven.

We stand quietly, when suddenly, Tia crumples to the ground, and starts screaming. Benjamin shouts for my mother, as he quickly wraps his arms around his mate,

Tia gasps, and stops screaming, buring her face in Benjamin's shoulders, and we all know that mom's gift is shielding us.

Beside me, Jacob growls, probably sending orders to someone or communicating with Sam.

At the very edge of the field, I almost see a ripple in the shadows. I'm about to ask what it is when I see them.

The Volturi.

* * *

-dark music plays in the background-

see you very soon! and again

PLEASE REVIEW!

-moony


	18. Chapter 18: Alec

Hey everyone!

See! i actually came through and updated again! :3 twice already XP

then again, my hands are dying due to the fact that i finished typing the whole ending of the story in less than an hour TT_TT  
my hands...my poor, poor hands...

Alec: i could've finished typing this in less than five minutes.

Moony: that's because you're A FREAKING VAMPIRE!

renny: can you two please not fight? and by the way Moony, i think you spelled 'Caius' wrong the whole time...you're spelling it 'Caius'...

moony: !...TT_TT

alec: -face palm- you FAILURE AT LIFE!

moony: waahh...i'll fix it...

*Chessy music plays*

moony: -sighs- done

Alec: good. since you're incapeable of doing anything yourself, i'll handle it from here

moony: - no protest

Alec: Moonlightrurouni doesn't own the Twilight saga, only the characters such as Jessie and Peter. she is still apoligizing for her failures in spelling and use of grammer.

* * *

CHAPTER 18: Alec

"Is everyone ready?" Caius asks. We line the back edge of the clearing. Aro was clear this time. We eren't supposed to think about it, but I'm not planning to live through the battle anyway.

_Yes Edward. I won't live through today. _I think_ I know you can hear me. Be ready. There won't be any discussion. Only destruction and ccapture._

Almost on cue, a vampire on their side starts screaming, and I know that my sister has unleashed her gift. I hear her hiss of frustration when th vampire stops screaming, and I know that Bella has erected her shield.

"Aro!" shouts Carisle angrily, "Have you resolved to attacking from behind? Are we not to discuss like civil men before a battle?"

As one body, the whold guard steps out into the open. Even as far away as we are, I still immideately find the eyes of the one what means the most to me. I quickly glance at Edward, and smirk at his expression that is dubstruck, confused and furious all at once.

_Sorry. _I think, _but I will protect your daughter._

"The Volturi do not give second chances." Caius says. "The half-breed was found mingling with humans, We have evidence that a crazed human who believed that he was a vampire slayer attacked her. although she remained unnoticed by the others, her presence was known. She and the others associated with her are subjected to death." He grins hungrily, his eyes full of bloodlust.

Carisle makes a move to say something, but Aro holds hiis hand up, stopping him. "Carisle, you are a dear friend but your…grandchild? May I call you that dear one?" he asks, switching his gaze from Carisle to Renny.

The little red-head steps protectively infront of her, but Renny puts her hand on her shoulder. "I believe that I truly am Carisle's grandchild." She says, staring straight at Aro. "But although I'm no more than an infant to most," she continues, "I object to being simply called 'child'. My name is Renesme."

Aro smiles widely. "I apoligize Renesme." He says sweetly. Jacob's growling becomes louder. "Would you ever consider joining our ranks? I think that we all agree thata we could use someone like you." On cue, the whole guard nods, including my sister. Her eyes lock onto mine, and I slowly shake my head 'no'.

Jacob's growl becomes a defening roar as he watches the whole guard nod their approval of Renny.

I glance to my right and find that I'm standing directly beside Felix. _Get ready._ I think, making direct eyecontact with Edward.I already know what the outcome of the battle is. His eyes widen as he hears my thoughts. _You think that I won't lay everything down for your daughter?_ Across the field, I see him begin to protest. _Be ready._ I think, and a second later, the world seems to go into slow motion.

Just as I wrap my hands around Felix's neck, Edward is lurching foreward, shouting 'no'.

Just as Felix's severed head falls to the ground. All hell breaks loose

* * *

Because i write this all before hand in a journal, it looks pretty long but now i realize: the chapters are getting shorter...

but to make up for that, the next chapter is coming extremely soon!

so stay tuned and please, please PLEASE,

read and **_REVIEW_**

-moony


	19. Chapter 19:Renny

MWAHAHAHAHAHAH :)

third update of the day! before alec points out all the flaws, i apoligize about how bad the battle scene is. Battle scenes are freakishly hard to write. but on the bright side, the last renny chapter...

renny: but doesn't that mean the story will be over soon...?

moony:...yeah but...the ending's been long overdue...

Alec: you just want to get this off your back...

moony: ! not true...infact im currently working on another perspective that someone a loooong time ago asked for.

renny:...wait a sec...please you don't tell me...

Caleb: hey beautiful, deadly and dead.

alec/renny: !

renny:-hides behind alec-

alec: WTF? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?

moony: that's right readers, Caleb's getting his own fanfic! ^^"

Caleb: it's about time. do you know how long it's been since i've been mention? Waaaaaay to long.

Alec/rennny: -glares at moony-

moony: please dont kill me...

Caleb: well anyways, my chica moony here doesn't own the Twi-Saga, but she does own me... :)

Moony: WHAT'S WITH THE EVIL FAACCEE? _

* * *

CHAPTER 19: Renesme

Alec won't break eyecontact with dad. I'm about to ask him via my thoughts, when an absolutely horrified expression takes over his face.

"No!" he shouts, lurching foreward towards Alec.

I whip around to see him rip off the head of the big, burly vampire called Felix.

"Kill him!" screeches Caius, and th world seems to explode.

"Say back and protect Renesme!" dad shouts as he dashes into the mess of people fighiting in the middle.

"Edward!" my mom screams, and makes a move to follow him.

"No Bella!" says Zerafrina, grabbing her arm. "You have to focus! Keep your shield around the right people!"

I'm about to grab onto her arm, when I am thrown backwards. I land on the ground with a loud thump, and I groan, pain sparking through my body.

"You!" I hear someone shriek, running towards me. someone cloaked in black. I try to run but I can't. I'm frozen. I can't move.

She's almost on top of me when Jacob comes flying out of nowhere, and begins attacking the Vampire, and that's when I finally register the loud howling noise echoing in the clearing. Everywhere I see flashes of different shades of black, brown and gray. The wolves are fighting with the vampires rather han against them.

I can't make sense of anything, I see some of the Volturi's vampires being blinded by Zerafrina's illusions, but some of the vampires on our side aren't faring so well.

Garret's fighting, but isn't using his hands, Baggie's fighting Dimitri, but can't attack, and that piercing noise that can only be a vampire being ripped apart.

The fighing dies down, when it seems like everyone has died or surrendered.

I glance around, trying to avoid stepping on torn bodies, most wearing gray cloaks. Hoping in vain that we haven't suffered any casualties.

Vladimir stands over Stefan's dead body, looking down dejectedly. Kate is liplocked with Garret, despite the fact that his arm has been completely torn off. I look around and find that most covens have suffered either an injury or a casualty. Siobahan and Liam, cradle Maggie's broken body. Zerfrina, her sisters look on as Nahuel cradles his dead aunt's body. Everywhere is reeks of death, loss and despair. I don't bother trying to stop my tears, and I bury my face in Jacob's fur, limping but otherwise unhurt.

When I lift my face up, I see Carisle, Tanya, Emmett, Sam and Seth –all looking abit battered, but otherwide okay. They all surround a single vampire, and I nearly shriek in joy and fear.

The Vampire is Alec

His arms are in the air, the universal sigh of surrender. I stare at him in horror, fearing for his life. His eyes connect with mine, but flash to my grandfather's in a heart beat.

"I know what you want to do." He says. "and I know that I deserve it, but please. Please.

Vladimir walks into the center of the circle, and cracks his hand across his face.

He looms over Alec. "What makes you think we'll give you mercy?" he hisses.

Recognition flashes on Alec's face, then shame. He open's his mouth to say something, but Vladimir knocks him down again.

"Vladiir. I'm sorry-!" Alec tries to say, but Vladimir shieks over him.

"say 'sorry' to Sara!" he looks like he's gone mad, but Carisle puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand that there are some who wish for your safety, and others who wish for your death. We can't agree with one with out angering the other." He glances at me then back to Vladimir. "Although, I assume that it's an acceptable comprimise if we allow you to live, but," he adds sensing Vladimir's outrage, "This will be the last and only time we will allow you to.

Alec nods, refusing to make eyecontact with me. he's about to leave when he sees something behind me, and disappears.

I'm knocked to the ground a second later. I hear someone thump to the ground, gasping in pain.

* * *

one more chapter to go... :S

keep on reading to see what happens next...

-moony


	20. Chapter 20:Alec

hello everyone. this is the last time i will be greeting you at the beginning of this story, the last time Alec will bite my head off for being such a fail at life.

this is the last proper chapter.

it's been great, and this one's thankful for all the reviews. :3

...

although they've been very few recently...

so thanks for sticking with the story for this long, if anyone's still reading it, and if someone is. please review so i know that my story isn't just sitting there in cyberspace forever alone...

DISCLAIMER: i don't own a thing...

* * *

CHAPTER 20: Alec

I'm about to leave Reneseme. Again. I refuse to look at her, because I know that if I do, I will never be able to leave her side.

I'm turning to leave when I see her. Jane. She's crawling towards Renesme, but no one notices her. they're too focused in me. I can't tell if Edwards registers this, but I can't take that chance. I barrel towards her, knocking her out of the way.

_Pain_

Searubg white hot pain. I can hear someone gaspint, but the only thing that I can register is Renny screaming. _No! Renny! I thought that I protected you!_ But that's when I realize what she's screaming.

"No! Stop! Hunter! Please! Please stop!" she sobs. "No! Let me go! Hunter!"

My body is thrashing around on it's own accord. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper's arms locked around Renny. She's fighing against him, but can't break free.

"You traitor!" I hear my sister shriek. "you fell in LOVE with that worthless." Sharper stabs of pain hit me with each word she says. "Piece." I gasp, unable to breathe for a moment. "Of." I curl into the fetus position, the pain, so overwhelming, so powerful. "SHIT?"

I let loose a scream. I'm vaguely aware of Renny's sobs. _I'm sorry Renny. But don't cry._ I hear my screaming as if I wan't in my own body and I know. I know that I am dying.

I hear someone one scream and something snaps. That along with the sound of the sound of a vampire being ripped apart.

"Hunter! Hunter." Renny gasps, collapsing next to me, gently pulling my head onto her lap. "It's okay. She-jane is dead."

I'm still withering in pain, and I know just as Edward does. I am dying.

"Renny." I choke out.

"He's dying." I hear Edward say flatly, and I know that he's speaking for me. "My sister's gift is the illusion of pain, but it can also be used to break certain functions in a person body. This is one of the ways you can use a gift to kill."

"No!" she cries, "No! I won't let you!"

I smile weakly. "It's alright, I have no regrets." Edward continues in the same removed tone.

"I'm sorry. For everything. And Jacob?" I see surprise on Renny's, Jacob's and Edward's face when I think this. "If you don't treat Renny right…I'll kill you.

I hear Jacob whine, but I know he understands. I'd say more but I'm fading.

"I love you." I whisper, as the darkness takes over my mind. I fell a sort pressure on my lips.

"I love you too."

…

And I'm gone…

* * *

...

feel free to send me a review about how you want to kill me...my best friend and fellow authors Misia-alice-annie and Leena (- not her pen name but...feh..) have already done so...

but that's assuming that you actually cared about what happened.

so this is Moonlighrurouni saying 'bye' and i'll see you in my next story...:)


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Bronze skin. Dark hair. He's the spitting image of his father. Except for the eyes. He has eyes like me. Like Hunter. Eyes that are deep bottomless pools of copper/bronze.

Many years have passed since that day, but the memories are as vivid as ever. I love Jacob. I love him with all my heart, but Hunter-Alec- will always have a small piece of it. And those words that i said to him that day will always remain the same.

"I love you..."

* * *

END


End file.
